hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (shorts)
Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo is the fifth incarnation of Scooby-Doo produced by Hanna-Barbera that ran from 1980-1982. The show premiered on ABC as a part of The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show and Scrappy Too! for two seasons, and The Scooby and Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour for its third. Unlike previous incarnations, which were mainly half an hour in length, each adventure was only around seven minutes long. Overview Unlike the previous incarnation with the same name, this series focuses only on the adventures of Scooby-Doo, Scrappy and Shaggy dealing with real monsters, instead of villains hidden under a mask. Cast * Don Messick as Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, and Yabba-Doo * Casey Kasem as Shaggy Rogers * Frank Welker as Deputy Dusty Episode guide Season 1: 1980-1981 # "A Close Encounter with a Strange Kind", "A Fit Night Out for Bats", "The Chinese Food Factory" - 8 November 1980 # "Scooby's Desert Dilemma", "The Old Cat and Mouse Game", "Stow-Aways" - 15 November 1980 # "Mummy's the Word", "Hang in There, Scooby", "Stuntman Scooby" - 22 November 1980 # "Scooby's Three Ding-A-Ling Circus", "Scooby's Fantastic Island", "Long John Scrappy" - 29 November 1980 # "Scooby's Bull Fright", "Scooby Ghosts West", "A Bungle in the Jungle" - 6 December 1980 # "Scooby's Fun Zone", "Swamp Witch", "Sir Scooby and the Black Knight" - 13 December 1980 # "Waxworld", "Scooby in Wonderland", "Scrappy's Birthday" - 20 December 1980 # "South Seas Scare", "Scooby's Swiss Miss", "Alaskan King Coward" - 27 December 1980 # "Et Tu, Scoob?", "Soggy Bog Scooby", "Scooby Gumbo" - 3 January 1981 # "Way Out Scooby", "Strongman Scooby", "Moonlight Madness" - 10 January 1981 # "Dog Tag Scooby", "Scooby at the Center of the World", "Scooby's Trip to Ahz" - 17 January 1981 # "A Fright at the Opera", "Robot Ranch", "Surprised Spies" - 24 January 1981 # "The Invasion of the Scooby Snatchers", "Scooby Dooby Guru", "Scooby and the Bandit" - 31 January 1981 Season 2: 1981 # "Scooby-Nocchio", "Lighthouse Keeper Scooby", "Scooby's Roots" - 19 September 1981 # "Scooby's Escape from Atlantis", "Excalibur Scooby", "Scooby Saves the World" - 26 September 1981 # "Scooby Dooby Goo", "Rickshaw Scooby", "Scooby's Luck of the Irish" - 3 October 1981 # "Backstage Scooby", "Scooby's House of Mystery", "Sweet Dreams Scooby" - 10 October 1981 # "Scooby-Doo 2000", "Punk Rock Scooby", "Canine to Five" - 17 October 1981 # "Hard Hat Scooby", "Hothouse Scooby", "Pigskin Scooby" - 24 October 1981 # "Sopwith Scooby", "Tenderbigfoot", "Scooby and the Beanstalk" - 31 October 1981 Season 3: 1982 # "Maltese Mackerel", "Dumb Waiter Caper", "Yabba's Rustle Hustle" - 25 September 1982 # "Catfish Burglar Caper", "Movie Monster Menace", "Mine Your Own Business" - 2 October 1982 # "Super Teen Shaggy", "Basketball Bumblers", "Tragic Magic" - 9 October 1982 # "Beauty Contest Caper", "Stake-out at the Take-out", "Runaway Scrappy" - 16 October 1982 # "Who's Scooby-Doo?", "Double Trouble Date", "Slippery Dan the Escape Man" - 23 October 1982 # "Cable Car Caper", "Muscle Trouble", "Low-Down Showdown" - 30 October 1982 # "Comic Book Caper", "Misfortune Teller", "Vild Vest Vampire" - 6 November 1982 # "A Gem of a Case", "From Bad to Curse", "Tumbleweed Derby" - 13 November 1982 # "Disappearing Car Caper", "Scooby-Doo and Genie-Poo", "Law & Disorder" - 20 November 1982 # "Close Encounter of the Worst Kind", "Captain Canine Caper", "Alien Schmalien" - 27 November 1982 # "The Incredible Cat Lady Caper", "Picnic Poopers", "Go East, Young Pardner" - 4 December 1982 # "One Million Years Before Lunch", "Where's the Werewolf", "Up a Crazy River" - 11 December 1982 # "Hoedown Showdown", "Snow Job Too Small", "Bride and Gloom" - 18 December 1982 Category:Scooby-Doo Category:ABC shows Category:Boomerang Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:The Funtastic Index